Marlenas Survive
by MarlenaDiamond
Summary: Just a thing I wrote about Hud/Marlena a little while ago. Huds POV. Just read it and tell me what you think :D


Hi, people! So, I'm new to this site and I wrote this a while ago. Since Cloverfield is my number one obsession movie and I just adore Hud and Marlena, I decided I'd upload it and see what you think about it :) Review please, would mean really much to me!

xx Dany

...

"Marlena?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"  
"I'm... dizzy."

"You wanna sit down for a second?"

"No, I'm fine."

"She needs a doctor."

"Are you sure? Cause we can, like, sit down.."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine."

She started walking again, but dodded alarmingly and held her hands by her stomach.

Lily sustained Marlena. In this big, empty fashion store, our voices sounded so loud. Everyone was worried about theirselves, scared of this _thing_ out there, destroying Manhattan. But I wasn't really worried about myself by then, I was totally fine compared to Marlena. Her right shoulder was torn open, covered with tissues, more and more blood spilled out of the huge wounds. She was pale and her eyes were big and swollen. And everything happened just because she saved _my life_.

We reached a little street outside the building.

"Okay, we're almost in Midtown. Beth's apartment is...", Rob started.

"I.. I don't think I can make it much further", Marlena murmured and abated her glance. "I'll just walk this way and see if I can find the military or anyone..."

"I can go with you", I said.

"No, Hud, you don't have to do that..."

"Yeah, I want to, ok?"

Lily looked at her and stroked her arm shortly, Rob quietly said "Take care". Then they left.

"Shall I sustain you?", I asked and reached out for her arm.

"Thank you.." She looked me in the eyes.

"Are you kidding? I should thank you for risking your life to get that parasite off me!"

"I would much rather have died saving you than having to deal with this kind of pain before I die in a dirty street." She smiled ironicly at me.

"Don't say stuff like that. You're not going to die." I tried to say it confidently, but we both knew I lied.

"Yeah..."

We started moving slowly. I could see she had insufferable pain.

We heard people screaming, gunshots, more screaming... and when we reached a bigger street, we could see what happened: Skyscrapers tilted into other Skyscrapers, burning cars, smashed windows, a fog of dirt everywhere.

"Oh my god.."

Marlena walked more slowly.

"You think... we could.. stop, for a minute?"

"Of course, what's wrong?", I said, alarmed. I helped her sit down in a corner. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"My eyes hurt, I can't see, like, anything"

I sat down across from her, watching.

"Lily was right, though.."

"I guess" She tried to smile.

A while, none of us said a word. The camera hung from my neck, I didn't care about it, but it was recording it all.

Marlena held her stomach. Her head leaned against her knees. But when she looked at me again, something wet ran down her face slowly, from her eyes down to her cheek: blood. Her eyes were bleeding.

My heart rushed and I was on my feet.

"Marlena, come on, you immediately need a doctor!"

I helped her get up. "Jesus, it hurts so much!"

I saw she wasn't ok to walk, so I heaved her up and carried her. She leaned her head against my shoulder and groaned, suffering.

Desperately, I ran around and searched an ambulance. Marlena began to cough and I felt my t-shirt being covered with blood.

That was when I saw the military aidmen. "Ok, alright, we're almost there! They'll help you, okay?" I ran towards them. "HELLO! HELP US! PLEASE!"

Some aidmen came running and took her. "What happened to her?", one of them asked.

"She got bitten by one of these things, then her eyes turned bleeding and..."

The same second I told him, he screamed "WE GOT A BITE" to the others and they started pulling Marlena to the quarantine.  
"Wait, where are you taking her! Marlena! Wait!" Someone tried to delay me. I could hear a slight voice scream my name.

"Marlena! Let me go with her!" I pushed him away, following her voice into a blue tent.

"Hud!" She screamed. Sitting on a divan bed, clipped by two men. Her face was covered with tears and blood.

"Sir, you cannot be here!", some man walking behind me said.

I walked to the weak bed and sat down next to her, she looked at me and I could see the fear in her eyes.

Her hand touched my arm. "Stay here, please. Don't go, don't leave me alone-"

"I'm here, I won't go. I'm right here."

One of the doctors pierced a injection into her pale arm, another desinfected the huge wounds.

"Ahh.." It must have been incredible pain, so I held her hand. Somehow we converged.


End file.
